Voracity…
by D-I-WaRrIa
Summary: I linger a little. Procrastinate a little. My lust for you has taken over everything. These three words. On the tip of my tongue. [Starfire poemdrabble. Implied mature scene. Please read and review]


**Voracity…**

This feeling…  
I am not myself…  
I don't usually do this.  
I wouldn't even think of doing this

Yet…

It's all too much to comprehend. How I should feel, why I am feeling,  
This burning desire Unknown to my innocent persona;  
My body and soul betray my mind

And yet…

I have this feeling and I do not care.  
Why should I?  
Nature always has its calling…  
And X'hal it is calling me.

Yet…

My morals do not stop me from walking.  
Damn it, nothing would be able to stop me from flying,  
Floating in the dark night aimlessly  
Wondering around the atmosphere to see if I could  
Find you. Find you, I must.  
This yearning practically defies all my standards

And yet…

This passion… I cannot describe it defies  
Gravity in all its meaning. Earth shaking  
Galaxy shaping. I can feel a star dying within me.  
This black hole feeding on my innocent essence

And yet…

I can't help but to relish in its dark pleasures.  
The same dark pleasures that I feel  
Whenever I cast my eyes on you.  
You… I can't describe the fleeting, almost guilty pleasure  
When we touch.  
So rarely, so delicately… So wrong

And yet…

So completely right. Just a déjà vu of you  
Makes my soul shake something fierce.  
I am not myself…

Yet…

I'm being so completely true to myself.  
To my nature…  
Oh they wouldn't understand… But you would.  
I can tell you would… I can tell you do  
When I catch you off guard.  
I capture you, you try to retaliate but we are too high  
For your comfort. I float at a lower altitude but at a faster speed.  
This urgency is why I'm here  
This passion  
This yearning  
But… I have to stop. I have to let you go. I have to-

And yet…

I can't. I refuse to let you leave again so that your words are just a memory.  
I refuse to let you. I find an abyss.  
I have no idea where we are, but I don't care.  
I can't read you emotions because of your mask.

And yet…

Your body language says it all.  
Your confusion your surprise… My stomach tightens.  
My body takes over… I walk over to you  
Relieve you of your belt.  
You're not getting away from me with all those gadgets.  
Not again… I have you now…

And yet…

You've captivated me all the long.  
You shudder when I move onto your body suit.  
You shiver, but you help me all the same,  
Revealing a concealed zip. The metallic whir opened up common sense.  
_You can't do this. This betraying not only yourself but the Titans.  
Cease this immediately!_

And yet…

I refuse to…  
You're only in your undergarments…  
Your defined torso sends unbidden messages.  
In my mind… It's only you.  
I remove my boots. I remove my armour.  
I let down my hair. I rip off my tank top. I reveal myself to you.  
I long to see your face.

And yet…

You hide it so. Why? My expression conveys those words.  
I reach up to clasp the edge. You recoil and take it off yourself.  
We breathe anxiously… I'm unsure who fears the most.  
You have nothing to loose.  
I have all the mountains I have tried so hard to build.

Yet…

None of that matters. Standing here.  
In a place I am unfamiliar with.  
I step out of my skirt… I always felt naked around you.  
Now with your eyes out in the open…  
Those irises –  
Rich, honey-chocolate peppered with golden specks.  
You reach for my waist. I swallow in anticipation.

And yet…

My unearthed lust prevails. You reach out for me  
Timidly. I tilt my head to the side.  
If only to view your dark curls, to ignite my excitement a little more.  
I feel your hands caress my smooth waist. You nuzzle my cheek.  
My fingers trace your figure, along to neck and into your dark curls.  
My left palm rests gently on your nape. I feel you shiver…  
My soul vanishes as your lips massage my neck.  
My eyes close relishing as your tongue works wonder.  
I moan…

You ease up but continue to nuzzle my cheek.  
I feel something rise against my stomach, I reach down to stroke it,  
It rises even more… I press myself against it.  
We quiver at the same moment.  
Our eyes meet. Your undivided attention. You've captured mine.  
Always. Your palm makes a path to the nape of my neck.  
You drawing closer make my eyes dimmer.  
I feel your lips upon mine. Soft.  
Intriguing how you make me respond in my own time.  
Our eyes open in shock as we pull apart.

And yet…

You smile, revealing you pearly whites.  
I reflect you… I close my eyes as you draw closer again.  
Lips upon mine. Soft. Strong. Sure.  
My arms seem to drift to your shoulder.  
Yours encircle my waist and your fingers toy with a frilled edge.  
I smile against your lips and break away.  
My fingers make sure your thumbs hook the edge as I float up.  
You grasp my left palm and place it over your bulge,  
You take my right to remove your undergarment.  
You're naked in front of me, grinning like there is no tomorrow.  
My palm shakes as your member twitches.

And yet…

It doesn't unnerve me.  
I relish in the moment. You moan as my fingers clasp around it.  
I bit my lip as you pull me against you.  
In the centre of this open space. My mind has been overwhelmed by.  
Three single words.  
We haven't spoken… Until now.  
You breathe silently in my ear. Your hot breath makes my knees weak.  
You breathe my name as your fingers move around my back.  
You unclasp my final undergarment. The silk falls away…  
I'm naked in front of you… Those unbidden thoughts arise again.  
Stronger now.  
Always.  
Those three words… On the tip of my tongue…

And yet…

I linger a little.  
Procrastinate a little.  
My lust for you has taken over everything.

And yet…

These three little words.  
All I can think about as you caress my skin.  
I caress your skin and you place your lips upon mine again.  
Delicate. Demanding. Deeper.  
I pull away… I wonder if you even realise that you're in control.  
Three words. Ready to be revealed.  
I pull away from you. I stare at you deeply in the eyes.  
I know I'm yours. I can see it reflected in your eyes but still…  
I want to say those three words…

…

…

**'X… Rape me.'**

_I bet you thought she was going to say 'I love you'! Fooled you. (smiles)_

_Okay… Updating recently has been hard, and unfortunately, school coursework take priority, otherwise my Dad will kick me off the computer for good. And I'm not letting that happen._

_Hope you enjoyed this…_

_Keep it real… and please review!_

D-I-WaRrIa


End file.
